


Sunlight, Sunlight, Sunlight!

by 5years



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Gen, I just want him to be happy, a lot of characters are mentioned, endgame spoilers, if u like rlly squint u might see thanzag/hypzag, kind of a character study a little bit??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5years/pseuds/5years
Summary: Zagreus wasn’t going to see his mother this time--This time, Zagreus had wanted to see Greece.--Or, Zagreus makes a deal to live a little longer on the surface in order to spend a day in Athens among humans.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	Sunlight, Sunlight, Sunlight!

Limping through the gates towards the expanse of Greece, Zagreus feels something stir within his heart. It always got like this when he came this far. Usually it felt like one of those blasted pink butterflies in his chest, making him feel giddy at the thought of being able to speak to his mother, but this time, the giddiness was for something else-- the butterfly felt more like the rumble in his body when his father had gotten himself back up off the ground, the roar of a crowd, of a hydra.  
Truthfully, he had felt this the first time he had battled his father to see his mother. Blood rushing in his ears, a woozy feeling-- maybe from the amount of blood he was losing. It feels like a lot, he thinks, looking over his shoulder to see red trailing after him in white snow. Shit. 

Zagreus treks on, placing his palm on his side and pressing down, feeling the blood gush through his fingers. He grimaces, shaking his head and walking, and walking--  
Walking up to her garden that first time had certainly caused him to feel…  
Ah. It was fear.  
It was fear that was making his heart stir.  
Not that he’d admit it to anyone, Achilles had taught him as much, but Zagreus felt fear more often than anything else. Who knows. Maybe it was the mortal blood in him making him weak, making him aware of his own mortality and chances of failure. Maybe it was something else-- Whatever it was, he didn’t care. He had other pressing matters to attend to.  
Zagreus wasn’t going to see his mother this time-- Persephone was at home, probably waiting for her son to crawl out of the river Styx like usual.

This time, Zagreus had wanted to see Greece.

He had managed to get Artemis to help him make a deal with Hebe, allowing for him to last a little longer on the surface. He hid it under the guise of needing help staying alive longer to battle through what lay just before Olympus, on the mortal realm. They had readily agreed. Zagreus hated not telling them the truth, but felt this journey was important-- he just… he had to see.

Trekking through the snow, past his mother’s cottage, Zagreus heaved himself over a hill, hissing and cursing the whole way, before the sight before him caused the wind to be knocked out of his lungs. What lay before him was the beautiful city of Athens-- all of its temples, statues, structure. The people milling about-- gods, all of the people. And just beyond the glorious city was the ocean, the sky, the sun rising from beneath the water, the horizon, which seemed to go on for forever, and ever, and ever, and ever.  
Zagreus sat down on top of the hill, awestruck, planting his fiery feet into the snow, attempting to catch his breath. Even if he had made it just this far, he would’ve been satisfied. The fighting would have been worth it. 

He could die for just this again and again.

But the view was only the beginning of his day.  
He would quickly remind himself that he had to make every moment count, as this would not be a regular occurrence. Zagreus would heave himself up once again, feeling significantly better than before, with a slight spring in his step as he made his way down from the hill towards the city. It took everything in him not to run towards it, saving his energy for the full day he was about to experience. Maybe he’d look a little strange walking in, what with his underworld garb, a little blood coating his skin, but who cared? He wouldn’t be around the mortals for too long-- maybe they’d put two and two together, and realize he was a god himself centuries after he left. 

Approaching the city, Zagreus stood in front of the guards blocking the entrance, blinking down at them.  
“Um… hello! I’d like to come into the city, if you don’t mind.”  
Usually being polite worked. When it didn’t, he fought his way through. Hopefully that would not be the case here, he was tired of fighting.

One of the guards looked at him quizzically up and down, taking in his strange appearance, before asking, “who are you? What is your business in Athens? And where do you come from?”

Zagreus had not thought this far ahead. Where did he come from? Well, he couldn’t quite say “the Underworld” now could he? Racking his brain, he would attempt to rely on his sharp wit.  
“My name is Zagreus, pleased to meet you. I’m a traveller, you see. I came a good, long way to get here. I’m very weary, as you can tell.” He’d gesture to his bloodied clothing, sighing, “I’m originally from… from Ithaca.” He had heard that city in one of Achilles’ stories about Odysseus. It was probably better not to mention Achilles’ home of Troy here, he’d heard.  
“My mother was born here, but married off to Ithaca. I came to see whether I wanted to move here, to Athens, worshippers of Pallas Athena. I admire her very much, you see.”

The guard takes a moment, two, three, before looking at his partner for a fourth, before directing his gaze back to Zagreus. With a firm nod, the guard waves his hand.  
“Welcome to Athens, traveller. Please heed your actions. We are generous people here.”

It was that easy? He’d been lying through his teeth!  
With a wide grin, Zagreus would dip his head, thanking the two guards, before walking through the gates into the city of Athens, feeling giddiness in his heart once more.

Immediately, Zagreus was overwhelmed with the amount of people. The sounds of people shouting prices, of people laughing, arguing, thinking, sharing, making, singing-- it was nothing like the quiet nature of his home in the Underworld. Walking through the crowd of people, he would be so lost in its splendor that he would not even notice the cattle he walked into.  
Apologizing, the prince would continue walking, watching the people haggle and speak.  
Zagreus would see patches of green with flowers springing up from them, picking a few as he passed and made his way towards the market, where all the people seemed to be going. 

Wandering the road, he’d set his eyes on the jewelry, the livestock, the art that was being sold and bartered for. There was so much of it, the prince had had no idea humans had had this much of anything. Their lives seemed happy, as short as they were. Full of other people. He envied them, a little bit.  
Deep in his thoughts, Zagreus happened across a vendor selling his hand painted, handmade amphoras. Admiring them closer, Zagreus would hold a gasp, seeing pottery depicting his mother and his grandmother in the flowers.  
“S-sir, are you selling this one?”  
“It’s on the table, isn’t it?”  
“U-um, yes, I suppose you’re right, uh, will you let it go for 20 obol?”  
“Are you fleecing me? 20 obol? For this?” The seller would wave his hands, obviously upset, picking the amphora up and shaking it in Zagreus’ face.  
“I am asking for 10 drachma! And I’m even giving you a better offer, It’s worth ten times that amount! Please make some room for other sellers, if you feel the need to continue your theft.”  
Zagreus would be gobsmacked, shaking his head quickly, “oh, no! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to insinuate your craft was worth so little, I had no idea-- I only carry obol with me, for convenience’s sake, and I-- you know what, my good sir? I will give you… 200 obol! All or nothing! Is that better?”  
The man had seemed to enjoy the offer a lot more, and had quickly taken his coin, handing him the decorated amphora. Perfect for his mother’s flowers, he thought. It was bright, man made, nothing like what they had at home. Setting the flowers he’d gathered earlier inside of it, Zagreus pushed on.

\---

Amphora in hand, as the day came to a close, the sun beginning to set, Zagreus realized he hadn’t any money to give for a warm bed to sleep in for the night. He cursed himself, huffing under his breath at his folly-- Zagreus was never any good at haggling-- he always assumed Charon priced his wares fairly… maybe humans were a little different. Or maybe Charon knew his worth. Whatever. He would’ve paid any price for this amphora in particular.

Wandering the city as the roads began to quiet and people began to head home, he soon felt the familiar feeling of being alone. It wasn’t empty, of course. There were guards, but they were on duty, he didn’t feel able to ask them for a place to rest. He’d continue to wander, finding it fun anyways. There was nothing better than this.  
Turning a corner, nearing Athena’s Parthenon, Zagreus’ strolling was accompanied by the presence of a feeble old man, ricketing down the road, a hand carrying a crate of heavy armour on his back, the other gripping the head of a wooden cane.  
Holding his newly purchased amphora under his arm, Zagreus would jog to catch up to the old man, clearing his throat, “hello, sir. Let me help you with that, that looks far too heavy for someone to carry after a long day of work.” With his strength, the prince of the Underworld would heave the crate over his own back, waiting for the old man to continue walking  
The old man turned his head, surprised by the act of kindness. “Why, you’re sent by the gods, my son! Thank you for your help. What’s your name?”  
Zagreus would tell him honestly, to which the old man nodded, ricketing alongside the prince. 

“I have nothing to pay you for your kindness, Zagreus. I’m just a lonely old man, trying to sell my son’s old armour for parts.”  
“You needn’t pay me back, sir. Although, I wouldn’t mind a place to lay my head for the night, if you could bear it. I’m a traveller, and I’m a little unused to Athenian customs… and their prices, if I can be honest, and I don’t have money to offer anyone to anyone in exchange for a bed to lay in.”  
The old man let out a hearty laugh, amused by the prince’s honesty. “It would be my honour to house you for the night, Zagreus. It’s only fair, I think. Really, my boy, I ought to teach you how to haggle! You won’t survive a day in Athens if you don’t learn soon!”  
Zagreus would laugh along with him, nodding, “I suppose you’re right. Although, I don’t see myself surviving very long here at all, no matter what.”  
His lips would twist in a smile, a joke for himself.  
“I think the atmosphere is too different than my own home. It’s very quiet where I come from. I live in a very small, tight knit community. I’m not used to markets and acropoli like this. I think I’ll head home soon as the morning hits.”  
“I see… my son was much like you. Very quiet boy. He married and left to live in a village outside of Attika.”  
“If you don’t mind me asking, sir, he left you?”  
“All children do, my boy. It’s just the way of things. It makes me happy knowing he and his family are doing well in a place where they can be comfortable. Me? I like the city and its people. I like my work here.”  
Zagreus would pause.  
“Oh, don’t you dare feel bad for me. I enjoy my life, and I have lived a long, full, and happy number of years. This old man has time yet.” The old man would knock his ankle with the cane he was holding, causing the prince to yelp and be pulled from his melancholic thought.  
“In any case, we’ve arrived. Put that heavy old armour down in the corner while I cook for us, yes? If you could, please prepare the beds.”

Zagreus would move quickly, entering the small home, setting the armour down like he was told, and placing the blankets and fleeces down onto the hard floor, spreading them out into two makeshift beds. Zagreus would make sure the old man got the heavier blankets. It was cold. The prince ran hot anyways.  
After his task was done, he’d watch the old man cook-- lamb, bread, stew-- the prince didn’t need to eat mortal food, but he realized just how healing a home cooked meal could be. Eurydice was right on that account.

“I have nothing to repay you for your hospitality…” Zagreus would start as the old man brought their two small meals before them as they sat on the floor.  
“Nonsense. You helped an old man with a heavy set of wares. That’s enough.”  
The prince didn’t think so. The old man shared his blankets, his food, his space, his story with a complete stranger! That was cause for something more.  
Thinking while he ate, the prince’s eyes would brighten, and he would quickly set his new amphora full of flowers down for the old man.  
“I only have this, sir. I’m sorry I have nothing better to offer you. If I see you again, I’ll greet you with something better, you have my word.”  
The old man would laugh slowly, patting Zagreus’ hand. “I told you! You owe me nothing, my son, but I will happily take your gift if you so offer it to me. It will brighten up the space, I think. It will remind me of the company I once had in you.” The elderly man’s hand was warm and comforting. It was an action that Zagreus was not used to. He hopes his pause in speaking is not mistaken as discomfort. 

“I hope you get to enjoy the flowers for a long time, sir.” The prince would agree, breaking his silence, smiling at the old man.

“I do, too. I’ll try to remember to water them. But, the cold is getting to these old bones. After a warm meal, it seems only right to go to bed, hm? You seem weary.”

Zagreus would nod, and he would pause, debating within himself whether or not to tell the old man his true identity before the inevitable happened.  
Deciding not to, the prince would crawl to the bed he’d made for himself, bringing the furs and wool over him, and beginning to think.  
Placing his head on the fur beneath him and closing his eyes, Zagreus felt a smile upon his lips as he went over the day in his head. 

It had been a nice day. Perfect, actually.  
He would stare at the amphora in the middle of the room, admiring the blue flowers peeking out from the opening. The view had been beautiful. Lying to the guards had been fun. Walking through the crowd of people and listening to their mundane conversations had proven to be more entertaining than he ever could have imagined. Being at the market, seeing the array of wares, no end in sight, had been amazing. Talking to the old man about his life, eating a good meal, giving something he’d worked hard for away… It had been a good day.

He heard citizens murmuring as they passed a window overhead, getting ready for sleep, he heard livestock, the shush of a mother trying to quiet her child into rest. Zagreus heard the ocean roar, and the rustle of the wool blanket against his skin.  
Eventually, he heard the old man start to snore.

He was so at peace, in fact, that he hadn’t even noticed he’d fallen into a comfortable sleep with the smile still on his lips-- and even further still, so deeply cared for by sleep incarnate that he hadn’t felt the drift slowly, slowly, slowly, into something he knew quite well-- the death of a natural cause. 

Opening his eyes, Zagreus found himself crawling out of the river Styx, covered in blood, lethargically dragging himself over the steps, a large grin on his face. Shaking the blood out of his hair, he sees the faces of Hypnos, Thanatos, and Persephone looking down at him, seeming as if they were all holding their breath.  
If Zagreus looked over their shoulders, he’d see a glimpse of his father’s eyes looking at him, too, before the old man grumbled upon meeting his gaze, and pretended to go back to work. 

“So? Had your fill, Zag? It’s awful up there, I told you,” Thanatos breaks his amusement with his father, and Zagreus quickly shakes his head.  
“It was amazing, actually. The only bad part was having to leave.”

Hypnose chatters mindlessly, “shame you had to leave so soon! What got ya? A chill in the night? Natural causes again? This time it doesn’t say redacted! Did you get bit by a poisonous snake and die? That’s a common statistic here on my list, so I just have to ask--”

Zagreus laughs. “Thank you for putting me to rest, Hypnos. I appreciate what you did for me very much.”  
He makes sure to mention the easy sleep he had received, casting a glance to Thanatos as well, knowing the brothers had a hand in his incredibly peaceful, painless death.  
Hypnos would stutter as he usually did, scribbling lines on his parchment and shrugging, “all part of the job, y’know! It was nothing, but you know I’ll never refuse a compliment and a chance to hear I’ve done well! Everyone is usually too tired to thank me anyways, this thankless job, can’t ever catch a break down here, it’s hard, you know? Especially when everyone refuses to hang out with you, or values their work more than their familial bond with you, or leaves you, or--”

Everyone had begun to drown out Hypnos, as they usually did.

“It’s lovely, isn’t it, Zagreus? The sun on your skin? The colors? The grass?” Persephone’s voice rings like a bell, and Zagreus nods, walking forward to hold onto his mother’s dainty hands, much like flowers themselves.  
“I could never have imagined anything like it, mother. Further than just your garden, it was-- the number of people, the sound of the ocean, the feeling of rain, I saw-- I saw a market! The number of goods, the art they were making, the singing-- they were singing Orpheus and Eurydice’s songs! Can you believe that? All the way up there?”

At the mention of his name and his wife, Orpheus would look up from his chair, smiling softly to himself, seemingly deep in thought.

Zagreus continued, “and, and, um, oh Gods, there was so much, I’m struggling to recount it all-- the temples, the forums, the laughter, joy, the warmth-- it was... It was amazing. I have so much to tell you all--”

And with that, he started to see his loved ones peek out from behind the silent court walls-- seeing the glowing face of Achilles, the quiet arrival of Nyx, he hears the sound of Meg’s whip along the wall as she rested, the bumble of Dusa pretending to clean something close by as she listened.  
Zagreus even noticed a new shade milling into the house of Hades, feeble and hobbled, pausing to look at the crowd that surrounded the prince. Hypnos would murmur, ‘old age. In your sleep, lucky you’, nodding, signalling to Zagreus that he was listening.  
And, bending the ears of every single person he knew as family in the house of Hades, not just including his mother, or his father (who Zagreus knew was listening), the prince began to retell his first and last full day on Earth, beginning with the first drop of his blood on snow.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this at 5am,... i wanted to write more and flesh out the scenes and add another really important scene but i got tired... i dont usually write so i hope you enjoy!


End file.
